


wild side

by emmanuel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanuel/pseuds/emmanuel
Summary: Стайлз никогда особо не доверял новичкам в их стае. А этой странной и дикой девчонке уж подавно.AU, начало 4 сезона, Лиам уже в стае Скотта, Малия только что присоединилась.rachel sermanni – sleep
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	wild side

Стайлз никогда особо не доверял новичкам в их стае. А этой странной и дикой девчонке уж подавно. При первой же их встрече в его нос забивается свежий аромат хвои. Она криво улыбается и произносит своё имя. Малия. Даже имя у неё какое-то неправильное.

Её движения больше походят на плавность и осторожность койота, когда она первая добегает до джипа Стилински, садясь на заднее сидение. Все занимают свои привычные места, и он заводит джип. Малия наклоняется к Скотту, сидящему рядом, спрашивая что-то о тренировках. И он вдыхает этот пугающий хвойный запах, слегка хмурясь. Нет, черешневый запах Лидии намного родней и ближе. Этот же кажется чем-то неправильным, отпугивающим. Однако он забирается глубоко под рёбра, (почти) вызывая зуд.

На полнолуние Скотт решает, что стае безопаснее уехать за город. И старый дом у озера семьи Мартин приходится кстати. Ещё днём они сидят на берегу озера. Скотт и Кира обнимаются, смотря на волны, Лиам ещё не вырвался из города, а Стайлз рассказывает Лидии глупые истории из детства. Мартин звонко смеётся, внимательно слушая Стайлза.

Когда она отходит, он всё ещё наслаждается сладким запахом черешни, который словно шлейф тянется за Мартин. Малия сидит рядом, внимательно разглядывая Стайлза и его мечтательный взгляд. Замечая её взгляд, он как бы взглядом спрашивает «что». И она честно отвечает:

— Ты выглядишь глупо, так смотря на неё.

После чего она встаёт и проходит мимо, тут же заполняя воздух запахом хвои. Глубоко под ребрами начинает зудеть, подобно тому как, если бы в его груди зарождался (едва ли) животный рык. Он смотрит ей вслед, но его отвлекает звук шуршащих по дороге шин.

Вечером Скотт просит Стилински помочь Малии, а сам направляется к Лиаму. Хейл стоит в конце комнаты, серьёзно, почти хмурясь, смотря на парня. Стилински вздыхает и идёт за ней, спускаясь в подвал. Помогает ей закрепить цепи. И впервые ему кажется, что за уверенными движениями девушки скрывается страх. Она стоит к нему спиной, нервно дыша и смотря на свои запястья крепко сцепленные цепью. Она едва шепчет, чтобы он ушёл. Но Стайлзу кажется это неправильным, он не должен оставлять её сейчас.

— Я не уйду, потому что ты справишься.

Она оборачивается, смотря на него уже голубыми глазами. Через её непроницаемую маску, он видит страх и уверенно расправляет плечи, давая понять, что уверен в ней. Ему кажется, что она начинает успокаиваться, но Хейл непроизвольно выпускает когти и рычит, оскалив клыки. И, на удивление самому себе, парень (ещё) не боится. Малия шепчет ему единственное «беги», после чего словно по сигналу бросается на него. Он отходит назад, вовремя перехватывая её руки в паре сантиметров от его шеи. Её рык затихает, Малия опускает голову вниз и сжимает руки в кулаки. Сердце Стайлза в страхе замирает, но тут же успокаивается, как только Хейл поднимает голову, смотря на него своими тёмными и дикими, но такими радостными карими глазами.

— У тебя получилось. — он улыбается, убирая волосы с её лица.

Её лицо озаряет такая яркая и по-детски счастливая улыбка, и она тут же обнимает его. Хвойный запах забивается Стайлзу в нос, но уже не беспокоит сознания. А даже наоборот успокаивает едва зародившийся где-то в затылке страх.

После этого запах хвои больше не казался ему таким неправильным, как и сама Малия. Они всё ещё были дикими, но уже (почти) родными.


End file.
